Immortal Blossom
by Edward the Autoslut
Summary: I don't own. All ownership goes to the owner Masashi Kishimoto-sama! he is the owner, not me. although I wish I was... there would be more Ita-kun! Don't like, don't read past the first sentence... that is all!
1. You intrigue me

Chapter one

Shizune and I were looking at the data of the 'white zetsu' when suddenly I saw it move and turned to see it

look up at me and smirk, I felt a shiver run down my back as Shizune gasped in surprise, _"He will come for you _

_girl,"_ the creature stated. "What? Who? What are you talking about?" I demanded in confusion. The being

chuckled darkly, _"You have caught his attention, that's a hard thing to do,"_ he continued completely ignoring

my questions as he slowly started to turn into a small tree.

I glanced over at Shizune in confusion and saw that she was just as confused as me, "What was that all

about?" I asked. "I don't know, I think we should report it to HQ anyways. Maybe they can figure it out," Shizune

replied. I looked at the white tree man and frowned, then I froze, "Shizune... I don't know if I'm right or not... but,

could he have been talking about... his leader?" I asked.

I saw Shizune stop in her tracks in my peripherals and watched as she slowly turned to me, I looked up at her

and grimaced at the look of confusion across her face, "Sakura, you can't possibly be thinking that the 'zetsu' is

talking about that masked man," she replied. "I know it sounds crazy Shizune, but who else would he be talking

about?" I asked. "Sakura-san, you continue to intrigue me with your perceptiveness. A brain that sharp doesn't

belong on the loosing side," a deep male voice stated behind me.

Shizune's face became horrorstruck and our guard froze in shock as a heavy presense weighed us down, I

quickly turned and aimed a punch at the masked man behind me. I remember fighting against him before and

prepared myself to go through him, sure enough I slipped right through and as soon as I had completely passed

through him I immediately turned and nailed him right in the back with my chakra-enhanced punch which sent

him flying across the tent and into a table which crushed under the force.

"Shizune, get out of here. Warn HQ," I ordered helping the shocked woman to her feet before pushing her

and our guard towards the entrance of the tent. "No Sakura, I'll stay here and fight with you!" Shizune exclaimed.

"Shizune, the first rule of a medic is not to engage in combat unless absolutely necessary. I've fought him

before, I can handle myself. You get to safety, that's an order," I commanded. Shizune frowned, I turned to the

guard, "Get her out of here and move everyone to another location, if anyone's in the way they'll just get hurt, or

killed," I stated.

The guard reluctanly nodded then grabbed Shizune with aquick apology before he ran out of the tent, I turned

back to the masked man only to see him sitting calmly on one of the desks, "All done?" he asked tilting his

head to the side. "What do you want Madara?" I asked before I ripped my medic coat off and got into a fighting

position. Madara chuckled before he replied, "Like my subordinate said... you intrigue me." "Explain," I stated

just trying to buy the others some time to get away.

Madara crossed his arms and looked up at the tent with a sigh, "I thought it would be obvious to someone as

intelligent as you..." he started before he looked straight at me and I saw the red glow of the sharingan through

one of the eyeholes and a pale-almost white- purplish color in the other, it sort of looked like the eyes that that

Pain guy had, "You were able to figure out how White Zetsu's cloning worked, and that he was a spy in the first

place. You were able to see through a disguise that not even your sensor ninjas could detect, and you were able

to outsmart my spy, not only that but you were able to hit me," he continued.

I inwardly smirked, before he added, "There are numerous other reasons as well, but right now your friends

have cleared the area so I figure you want to fight, even though it is pointless." I tightened my stance and

prepared myself for any attacks, he just sat there before shaking his head and standing, "Very well, but be

warned, you will not be able to catch me with the same trick twice," he stated as he got into a relaxed fighting

stance. I frowned but waited for him to make the first move, we stood at a standstill for a good 10 minutes

before Madara sighed and stood up straight and crossed his arms, "See, I told you. Pointless," he stated.

I frowned and quickly started strategizing a way to defeat him, once I had the best plan I could think of, I

slammed my fist to the ground. "Oh shit!" I heard Madara say in a higher pitched voice that sounded like his

alter ego, Tobi. When the dust cleared I saw him nonchalantly sitting on top of the wreckage, swinging his legs

childishly, "Madara," I started. "No! Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi interuppted. "Okay then, Tobi, why do you

have such an outrageous split personality?" I continued putting my hands on my hips.

Tobi giggled, "Pretty lady is funny. Tobi likes the pretty lady!" he exclaimed before his voice went back to the

deeper pitch of Madara, "Come with me and I'll answer any question," he stated. "Truthfully? And how do I know

you would keep your word?" I asked. "Of course I would answer truthfully, and I am a man of my word," he

replied. "Hm... I don't believe you," I stated. Madara disappeared then suddenly reappeared in front of me,

"Sakura-san, I am a man of honor and dignity. I always come through with my promises," he said simply.

I quickly took my chance and went to punch him, he surprised me when instead of going intangible or

dodging, he grabbed my hand before it came into contact with him. I gasped in surprise before he pulled me

closer and said playfully, "Gotcha." Then I suddenly felt strange and saw my surroundings beggining to fade

away, I tried to pull my hand away from him, but his grip was too strong, then his free hand wrapped around my

waist and pulled me flush against his body. I blushed slightly before I began to fight his steel-like grip, "Sakura,"

Madara stated.

I looked up and immediately wished I hadn't when I found myself looking into his red eye, then my world

slowly turned black and I was soon unconscious.


	2. Great job Outer! Now we

Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes and sighed, even though it was a forced sleep, it was the best sleep I've had

since I was a genin. I frowned and looked around the dark room I was in, there was enough light from a

candle in the corner, for me to look around the surprisingly huge room; three doors -two on one side of the

room and one directly in front of me-, a desk to my right, a dresser between the two doors on my left, the

candle was sitting on top of the dresser, a sitting area near the door, two nightstands one on either side of

the bed, and then there was the overly large bed that I was currently laying in.

I slowly tried to sit up but ended up collapsing back down onto the bed, I frowned when I realized that

almost all of my chakra had been drained. **Great Saku! You get us captured and now we're **

**chakraless in enemy territory! We're screwed!**Inner yelled at me while pacing around in my mind.

Shut up, at least I was able to get Shizune and the others away before I got captured, I replied before

reaching up to rub my neck.

My eyes widened in surprise when I hit something metal, **What the hell? Did they put a collar on **

**us?** Inner yelled angrily. I ran my hand across it, It feels like a necklace, I replied as I reached back to see

if there was a clamp. Instead of a clamp, there was a seal and it was a powerful one, I frowned, "There's a

seal..." I stated. "You continue to amaze me with your intelligence," Madara's voice said from somewhere

on my right. I turned my head quickly and put my hands up in a defensive position. Madara chuckled, "Put

your hands down, even you know you can't fight me with no chakra," he stated amused.

I jumped out of the bed and ran towards him, he just leaned against the wall as if bored and I inwardly

smirked as I pulled my fist back and punched him hard enough to send him flying across the room, I

smirked at him and dropped down into a defensive pose similar to the Hyuuga's. Suddenly he started

laughing which caused me to freeze, **What the hell? You've gone and done it again Saku! Now he'll **

**never leave us alone! Why can't you just sit still and be boring?** Inner ranted. I ignored her and kept

my full attention on the dangerous man in front of me, I watched as he got into a sitting position as he

continued to laugh.

As suddenly as he started he stoppped laughing, I tightened my pose and waited, "Sakura-san, you

really do continue to amaze me. I've lived a long time and no one has caught my attention as you do. You

only have enough chakra to live and yet you were still able to attack me," he stated, "Medic's have to be

able to protect themselves even without chakra," I started before we heard a cracking noise. I stared in

shock as half his mask cracked then broke off, revealing half of his face.

I blushed slightly, I thought he was going to be old looking but I was surprised when I saw his handsome

young face, with pale skin and black hair like most Uchihas do, the only thing that was off was the pale

purple eye with rings -I think it's called a 'Rinnegan'- that was wide in surprise. "You broke my mask," he

stated in shock., "And without any chakra," he continued more to himself then me. He sat there in shock

for a few more minutes before I saw him smirk darkly, then he looked at me with his mismatched eyes and

I took a step back at the intensity of them.

"You are an amazing female, Sa~ku~ra," he said, the way he said my name send shivers through my

spine, but I wasn't sure if it was in a bad way or not. **Of course it's in a bad way! ...Even though he is **

**incredibly handsome... I blame his Uchiha genes! Still, it's in a bad way!** Inner yelled at me

**Although I wouldn't mind getting a peice of that. Old or not, he's hot!** Inner continued. I frowned,

Shut up Inner! You're making this situation worse! I yelled at her. She just crossed her arms and started

mumbling something about Uchiha's being to hot for their own good, I went back to ignoring her and

turned back to face Madara.

I jumped back when I saw that he was inches away from my face, hands on his hips and his head tilted,

"Are you done talking to yourself?" he asked. I paled, How did he know? I thought in surprise. "Well, I

would say that I can read your mind, but being on a team with two sharingan users for so long, you

wouldn't believe me," he stated with a shrug. I felt all the blood rush out of my face and I looked at him in

shock, he smiled a breathtaking smile, "I'm just joking. You were making faces like you were talking to

someone," he said.

I had to fight myself not to punch his lights out, **Why not? Just punch his lights out then we can **

**escape!** Inner asked crossing her arms. Because, he's learned his lesson and will probably go intangible 

the second I try it, and I still don't know what this seal does. What if it stops me from leaving this room? Or 

even the base? I replied. "There you go again. I would kill to get inside your mind," he stated suddenly as

he gently grabbed my chin. I jerked back out of his grasp and frowned at him, "I'm guessing you want to

know more about that seal?" he started, I watched him as he walked towards the bed and sat down, "Well

I'm not telling," he said playfully with a wink.

I frowned at him, before he suddenly pointed towards one of the two doors behind him, "There's the

bathroom and the other door is the closet," he stated. "Why is there a closet and a dresser?" I asked

before I could stop myself. He chuckled, "Well, being a female you should know the answer to that," he

replied. "Is that a sexist remark?" I asked crossing my arms. "No. Just a normal one. I would have hoped

to save you the embarassment, but it seems I must explain," he began before he smirked devilishly at me,

"It's hard to hang up bras and panties," he continued, I felt my entire face heat up, "Although, if you would

like, you don't have to wear them. After all, they are such a nusaince," he finished.

I grabbed a book off the desk and threw it at him, it past through him and he disappeared then

reappeared behind me, before I could turn he had wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against

his body, "Now, now. No need to get all worked up, you'll need your energy for later," he stated, his voice

even deeper then before. I turned around to punch him, but he was already gone.


	3. Hooooooly shit!

Chapter 3

I stared at the bathroom door while hopping from one foot to the other, I really had to pee but I didn't

want Madara to pop in on me, **You're being rediculous. Just go, I'm sure he's honorable enough to **

**give you some privacy,** Inner said rolling her eyes while she sat in a chair and read a book. Shut up! If 

he was 'honorable' he wouldn't be holding me here against my will I replied crossing my arms while I

continued to stare at the bathroom door. **Lame excuse, being honorable had nothing to do with **

**kidnapping an enemy and you know that** Inner stated. I frowned then froze when the seal suddenly

turned warm, then it went back to normal a second later, that was weird I thought reaching back to touch

the seal.

"You are being ridiculous," Madara suddenly said behind me, before he grabbed my arm and dragged

me over to the bathroom. I turned around to punch him but he grabbed my arm before I could, and forced it

behind my back so both my arms were stuck behind my back like I was being arrested or something. I

frowned, "Go away," I stated. "No. I'm not going to pop into the bathroom," he started, "Unless of course

you call me," he continued playfully.

"You are incorrigible," I stated as he continued to push me forward. "And you are beautiful," he

whispered in my ear. I froze in shock, "W-What?" I squeaked in surprise. Madara chuckled, "I'm only

telling the truth. Now, use the facilities as you see fit. You have my word that I will not come in without your

permission," he stated before releasing my arms. "How do I know that you will keep your word?" I asked.

Madara turned me around quickly and looked me straight in the eyes, I noticed that his mask was fixed,

he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "I am nothing, if not a man of my word," he said

completely serious.

I nodded and he released my chin, "Now go. I have business to attend to. There are plenty of clothes in

the closet and dresser, and I left some food on the desk. I will be back in a few hours, try to stay out of

trouble. If you need anything just call for Zetsu and he'll get you whatever you need. He's not human, so

don't worry if he sees you naked, he can't do anything," he said with a shrug before he walked towards the

door.

"Where are you going?" I asked hoping that he wasn't going off to help in the war. He shook his finger

at me, "Tsk tsk. Tobi can't tell you, it's a secret!" the higher pitched voice of Tobi said playfully with a

wink before he spiraled away. I frowned and turned to the bathroom door, I still have to pee I thought

bouncing back and forth again. **Then go! And take a nice warm bath while your at it** Inner replied. I

gently bit my lip then opened the door, **Hoooooly shit...** Inner said shocked when we saw the huge

bathroom.

I stared in awe at the large jaccuzzi tub that looked like it could fit about eight to ten people, **That's the **

**biggest bath tub I've ever seen** Inner said with stars in her eyes, **Ino would kill to just see this thing!**

she continued with a chuckle. That's enough. Although I would want to see the pig's face when she sees 

this, I said before I shook my head then looked at the rest of the bathroom. There was a jack-and-jill sink,

a large shower door that only covered half of the shower, a hamper next to the sink, and a toilet in the

corner. Why is the bathroom so big? Isn't it only made for one person? I thought to myself as I walked over

to the toilet.

After I used the toilet I turned to the bath, "Maybe I should just take a shower?" I said to myself before

Inner chimed in, **But the tubs already full of nice hot water! Why don't you just use that?** I glanced

back to the tub that seemed to be calling to me, "Fine," I sighed before I quickly undressed then got into

the tub. I sat down on the bench that circled the tub and sighed as the hot water soothed my muscles and

relaxed me. After about 10 or so minutes I felt myself drifting off to sleep, after 15 minutes I was

completely asleep.


	4. Pervert!

Chapter 4

I heard a knocking noise and slowly woke up, I tried to rub my eyes but I couldn't move, the knocking

got louder and I blinked, trying to wake myself up all the way. I was so warm that my body didn't want to

wake up, the knocking persisted and I frowned, "Go away!" I tried to yell but it only came out as a whisper.

My eyes widened as I realized what was happening, I stayed in for too long and I was starting to get heat

stroke, I was now fully awake and I noticed that I was uncomfortably hot. I tried to move my body but it

wasn't listening, suddenly the knocking stopped and I heard a male talking but I couldn't understand what

he was saying, then I heard Madara's voice suddenly yell my name, "Sakura!"

My eyes widened and I tried to move my body to at least grab a towel, I had to concentrate very hard

and by the time I had grabbed the towel sitting next to the tub I started to pant and I suddenly felt cold, I

knew I was going into shock. I got the towel around me before I started shivering, "M-Mada..." I started but

couldn't get any farther. I saw black start to creep into my vision and I knew that if I didn't get him in here I

would die, "Madara!" I yelled.

Suddenly there were arms around me and the towel was secured around my body then I was lifted up

out of the water, I weakly looked up to see Madara's mask looking down at me, "I asked you to stay out of

trouble," he stated softly as he started to walk out of the bathroom. "Y-You're f-f-fault," I stuttered. Madara

chuckled, "Now how is it my fault that you fell asleep in the bath?" he asked amused. "Shouldn't.. have

made..." I started while my eyes started to close, "W-Water... t-too hot," I finished. Madara shook me,

"Stay awake Sakura," he ordered.

I weakly hit him, "Not my boss," I replied angry that he would boss me around. "Soon I will be. Naruto

has joined the fight, as well as the eight-tailed jinchuriki," he stated. My eyes widened and I looked up at

him, "W-Wha? but... Tsunade-shishou..." I started before my throat started constricting and I couldn't

breathe. Madara gently set me on my stomach on the bed and patted my back, while he did something

behind me, then there was suddenly water running down my throat. I coughed, "Wh-what was that?" I

asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"Basic water jutsu," he stated simply before he lifted me up and lay me down so my head rested on the

pillows, "Zetsu," Madara said. The white tree man came over and handed a cloth to Madara, which he set

on my forehead, "Leave us," Madara ordered. Zetsu sunk into the ground and disappeared, I felt myself

shivering then I was covered up with the blanket. Madara started walking away and I almost asked him not

to leave, then I saw him turn and walk into the closet, he came back out a few minutes later, opened a

drawer in the dresser then walked over to me.

I quickly realized that he was going to try to dress me and I forced myself to roll over, however, he was

ready for that and pulled me back, "Don't be difficult, it's nothing I haven't already seen," he stated sitting

me up and pulling a sports bra over my head, then he pulled the towel down after it was on. **Hmm.. I'm **

**impressed,** Inner said. I ignored her while I watched Madara slide an oversized shirt over my head, he

slipped my arms into the sleeves then pulled it down. Then I blushed when he held up the underwear he

had pulled out of the drawer, "Don't worry, I won't look," he said with a wink before he slipped my legs into

them and started pulling them up.

My face was so hot I thought I was going to explode as his hands slid up the bottom of my shirt, finally

he was done and he grabbed the towel that was still wrapped around my waist then his hands retreated

and he threw the towel behind him into the bathroom. I inwardly frowned, I wonder how such a nice guy 

turned into the greatest enemy we've ever had... I thought to myself, well and Inner but she doesn't count.

**Hey! Don't fall for his nice guy act! Pull yourself together woman!** Inner yelled at me while mentally

slapping me. Still, I'm curious. If he has a split personality there must hace been something that caused 

that, unless he was born like that. Which I doubt because in all of the books we have of him he- I started

before I was interuppted by Madara, "Hey, are you still with me?" he asked tilting his head

I blinked, "Oh good, I thought you had turned into a vegetable. I put a pair of pants on you and put you in

bed and you didn't even notice or make a commment about me being perverted," he stated. "You are...

big pervert," I replied. He chuckled, "So what were you arguing with yourself about?" he asked as he

tucked the blanket around my body. I felt the chill start to go away before I noticed that I was in the middle

of the large bed.

I watched him jump off the bed and move around the room, whistleing some tune, he walked over to the

desk and picked up a metal tray with a lid on it, he frowned and poked the lid, "It's cold now," he observed

quietly before doing handsigns for a fire jutsu with his right hand, I watched as his left hand glowed red

and steam started coming out of the bottom of the lid then the jutsu ended and he walked over to me. "Are

you hungry?" he asked. "No," I lied, I just didn't want him feeding me. "Hmm... are you feeling any better?"

he asked setting the tray on the nightstand.

I did a quick check on my system using as little chakra as possible, I wasn't going into shock anymore,

so that was a good sign, but my body was still suffering, if I could talk him into giving me more chakra I

could fix it and be back to normal. I frowned then glanced at him, I blushed when I saw that he was staring

at me intently, "Um..." I started before taking a deep breath, "If you give me some more chakra I could..." I

continued before becoming out of breath again, I took another deep breath, "Then I could fix-" I added

before he interuppted me, "No," he stated.

There was silence for a few minutes then I frowned, "What? Why not? You like taking care of me?

You'd rather stay here then finish the war?" I asked sarcastically. "I don't mind getting to take care of you, it

has it's perks, like getting to see you naked," he stated tapping a finger to his mask in mock thought.

"Pervert!" I yelled not able to do much else. He put his hands up and I thought he was going to surrender

but he did something I didn't expect, he wiggled his fingers and said, "I'm not just a pervert. I'm a big

one!"

I stared at him in shock, that's exactly what Jiraiya told Naruto when they first met, Madara leaned

forward until his mask was almost touching my face and he was leaning over me, "Ne? Sakura-chan? Are

you alive?" Tobis asked tilting his head the opposite way that Madara usually does. I lifted my hand and

went to punch him but he caught my hand and rolled backwards, pulling me forward so I landed on top of

him. I felt his free hand travel up my side to the back of my neck, I shivered then I felt him touching the seal

on the necklace and some of my chakra was released, "Heal yourself," he ordered, before laying me back

down and covering me up, "I have to go speak with White Zetsu. I will return later," he stated before he

stood up and swirled away.


	5. Your wish is temporarily granted

Chapter 5

I didn't realize just how hungry I was until I looked down and saw that all of the foos Madara had brought

me was gone, I stretched my arms to try to loosen up the stiffness in them, I had quickly healed myself

before I ate and Madara still wasn't back. I waited a few more minutes thinking that if I so much as thought

his name he would appear, when he didn't I got out of the bed and did a few stretches before I wandered

around the room. I walked over to the closet before there was suddenly a knock on the door, I walked over

to the door, "Who is it?" I asked ready to punch the person as soon as they walked in.

"_Finished?" _White Zetsu asked behind me. I jumped and turned around to face him, he was holding my

tray and watching me cautiously, he obviously didn't forget about what I did to his clone and didn't want it

to happen to him. Smart man.. tree.. thing I thought before nodding to him. He nodded to me then walked

over cautiously then went around me and out the door, "Can you not go through walls and other objects

when you have something with you? How do you get your clothes to go through?" I asked before he could

shut the door. "You are very nosy," he replied before closing the door.

I smirked before going back over to the closet, I pushed the door open and walked in, "Wow," I said in

shock while looking around at the large walk-in closet, it was as long as the bathroom but it's width was

only half of the bathroom's. Still, for a closet it was pretty big, there were rows and rows of clothes and a

row that ran through the middle of the room, the left half and the middle row were all female clothes and

the right side were all male clothes, I noticed that there were some with the Uchiha symbol on them, and

some of them were duplicates of Madara's outfits.

I backed away quickly, it all made sense now, why the rooms were so big, why there were books and

other things that wouldn't usually be in an unused room, because this wasn't an unused room, this was

Madara's room. I felt myself hit into something hard and warm, "What is wrong Sakura-san?" Madara

asked behind me. I looked straight up and saw his masked face looking down at me, his head tilted to the

side, I looked back down quickly and tried to move away from him but he caught me before I could.

"Please, let me go," I said trying to pull myself free. I felt Madara tracing something on my back, "You

look so natural with the Uchiha symbol, it's too bad you weren't born an Uchiha, you would have been an

amazing one," he stated quietly. That's when I realized that I was wearing one of his shirts, that's why it

was so big on me, I pulled on my arms, trying to pull free from his strong grip, "Sakura-san, even with your

full chakra, you still wouldn't be able to get away from me," he said as he stopped tracing the Uchiha

symbol on my back and instead he pulled me closer, "Sakura-san, I can sense you have many questions,

and luckily for you, I have time, so ask away," he finished.

"Don't you have a war to fight?" I asked bitterly as I fought to get away from him. Suddenly I felt his lips

on my neck and I gasped, "Yes, but I decided to come here with you instead," he replied pulling away from

my neck to answer. "D-Don't you n-need to be there?" I asked angry at myself for stuttering. "We are

currently at a standstill until I return, I am allowing your friends time to collect their dead and wounded and

to regroup. I already announced this to your old sensei, the copy ninja, and he reported it to his superiors

before I left, it seems that they do not yet know of your disappearance, that or they think I killed you and

took your body to use the reanimation jutsu to have you join my forces. Either way, they did not ask about

you," he explained.

I frowned, "Why?" I asked confused. "I don't know, maybe you're friend with the black hair didn't- he

started before I cut him off, "No, why did you stop the war?" I asked hoping that he would just end it now.

He chuckled then rested his head on my shoulder, "Well, it all depends on you. If I stay with you tonight

then the war will be paused until I return, however, if you do not want me here I will return to the battlefeild

myself and attack while your comrads are unprepared," he stated darkly while releasing my hands.

I stood there in shock, while he pulled away, **Saku? What are we going to do? If he stays he'll **

**probably want to have sex or something, but if we make him leave he'll attack our friends. Man **

**Saku, why'd we have to be so smart? **Inner ranted while running around. I ignored her and focused on

the problem at hand, I went over every possible scenario, every what if, every choice I have, and it all

ended up with one conclusion. "Madara?" I asked still not looking at him. "Hm?" he replied in the usual

Uchiha fashion. "Is there any way you could just end this war? What is the purpose of it anyways? To

capture the Jinchiriki and execute a stupid plan? You don't need the demon's powers to do your plan, so

what's the point in going after them? Controlling people's minds will not bring peace, it will only put strain

on you and everyone affected will be more of a zombie than your undead army. So what's the point in all of

this?" I asked.

Madara was quiet for a while and I started getting nervous after 10 minutes of the silence, "So, what

you are saying is you have a better plan for world domination? I have been alive for a very long time and

I've been planning this for decades. So tell me, what is it that you think would be so much better?" he

asked. I swallowed, "W-Well, there's lots of ways," I began before I decided to just shut up before I gave

him any ideas. Once he realized I wasn't going to continue, he sighed, "Very well, then I will see you later. I

have to go out for a while," he stated walking over to the door. I gasped, "No! Don't go!" I exclaimed

before I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him.

"Sakura, you do understand what will happen if I stay correct?" he asked. I nodded, "Madara, you don't

need the demon's powers, you are strong enough to cast a genjutsu over everyone and alter their minds

to make them think you are their leader. Also, if you were alive for such along time, why did you never

attack the daimyos' and force them to name you as emperor? They can't defeat you and you could have

also tricked them into doing it. There's so many alternatives that you overlooked and wouldn't have to

result in bloodshed, and yet you took the most difficult route," I explained.

Madara was silent then he turned in my arms and kissed me passionately, I gasped in surprise then suddenly found

his tongue in my mouth, I blushed a dark shade of red while his tongue searched around in my mouth, I knew he was

waiting for me to respond but I too shy to do it. Madara pulled away slowly, "Sakura," he stated looking into my green

eyes with his mismatched ones, "I will return shortly," he stated before he pulled away and walked to the door. Before

he could open the door I grabbed him and spun him around then kissed him even more passionately then he had

kissed me, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his body.

I felt him lick my lips, asking for entrance, I blushed but shyly opened my mouth, his tongue slid in and I expreimentaly

pushed my tongue against his, I could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled before his tongue quickly tried to dominate

mine. My tongue fought against his but in the end his won, I pressed myself closer to him then I realized that I needed to

breathe and pulled away, Madara wasted no time in latching his mouth onto my neck while I tried to catch my breath.

"M-Madara?" I asked while his hands came up to cup my breasts, I gasped then groaned, surprising us both. I felt

Madara smirk against my skin then he suddenly bit me and I moaned very loudly, I blushed at the noises I was making

and mentally whacked Inner for not talking sense into me to stop.

Madara suddenly pulled away and stared down at me, his eyes were darker then normal which sent a shiver of

anticipation through me, "Sakura," he stated his voice rumbling through my body. "Y-Yes?" I asked. "You have given me

much to think about. Your wish is temporarily granted, the war will end, for now. However, you will help me create

another plan, and if our next plan doesn't work, then I will restart the war with no warning to your friends and I will destroy

anything and everyone in my path," he said darkly. I nodded in response, "Good. Now, I must go speak with Zetsu and

the others. I will return sometime tonight, don't wait up," he finished before he opened the door.

"Wait! You're not going to go attack them right? You're going to leave them alone?" I asked desperately as I

grabbed his hand. Madara linked his fingers through mine intamitely, "My dear lady, I gave you my word that I would not.

If I were to break my word to a lady then I would be worse than that scum Orochimaru," he replied with a dark grimace

at the name, "I told you that I would consider your strategy, I am merely going to pull my troops out. If I were going to go

out to battle I wouldn't be back tonight," he continued before kissing my hand, "I will return before you know it!" he

finished with a smirk on his handsome face before he released my hand then pulled his mask back on. Then he was

gone with a spiral, I sighed and prayed that he will keep his word before I closed the door and walked over to the bed

then I quickly fell asleep.


	6. Sasuke and odd questions

Chapter 6

"Sakura," a familair male voice said sharply, I ignored the male and flipped over so my back was to him, "What the

hell are you doing here?" the voice demanded. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly and looked to my left to see,

"Sasuke?" I asked in surprise. "You know I don't like repeating myself Sakura," he growled crossing his arms. "Get lost

Sasuke," I stated angrily glaring at him. Suddenly he ws straddling me and had his hand around my neck and pushed

me against the headboard, his eyes quickly snapped to the Sharingan and I gasped when I noticed that they were

different then before, "Sakura, tell me why you are here or I will kill you," he stated.

I glared at him, "Fuck you Sasuke! I've had enough of you damn Uchiha's! You think you can push me around just

because you have a powerful kekkai genkai? Get lost Sasuke, I'm done wasting my breath on you," I stated slapping

his hand away from my neck. Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously, "Then allow me to take that breath away," he stated

before he pulled his sword out of its sheath. I glared at him, challenging him to try it, I lifted my head up confidently,

Sasuke suddenly froze and his eyes widened, his sword was suddenly back in its sheath and he reached forward, I

tried to smack his hands away but he grabbed my wrists in his tight grip and slammed them against the headboard, I

scremed in pain when one of my wrists made a loud cracking noise and I immediately knew it was broken.

Sasuke used his free hand to continue reaching towards my chest, "I swear Sasuke! If you molest me I will make

sure you can never have children!" I promised while tears streamed down my face from the pain. Sasuke gave me a

look then grabbed my necklace, "Where did you get this?" he demanded angrily. "It doesn;t matter you prick! Get off of

me!" I yelled angrily while trying to push him away. "Sakura, tell me where you got this now!" Sasuke yelled before he

dropped my necklace and raised his hand. I glared at him, daring him to hit me, "Fuck you Uchiha," I growled before his

hand swung at me, I couldn't move to blow since he still had a tight grip on my wrists, so I prepared myself for the hit

and continued to stare at him defiantly. After a few minutes I realized that the hit never came, "Sasuke," Madara stated.

I turned to see the elder Uchiha had a tight grip on Sasuke's arm.

"Did you give her that necklace?" Sasuke demanded angrily as he released my wrists and turned to face Madara.

"Yes, although it is none of your business. Now leave," Madara stated pulling Sasuke off of me and the bed. "Madara,

she's an outsider. She doesn't deserve to wear that necklace," Sasuke growled angrily giving me a glare. I flipped him

off with my good hand, "Sakura, your hands weren't made to give such rude gestures," Madara scolded. I flipped him

off too then immediately wished I hadn't when his eyes darkened like they had earlier, I shivered, "I will teach you what

those hands were made for later," he promised darkly. I blushed and scooted away from the two, Madara chuckled

before he turned back to Sasuke, "Go back to your chambers until I call for you," he commanded. "Madara, my eyes

are done. Let me leave," Sasuke demanded.

"Sasuke, you will do as you are told. Go to your room and wait, I have a plan to destroy Konoha then I will set you

loose on it," Madara stated letting go of Sasuke's arm. "What are you going to do about _her_?" Sasuke asked with

distaste. "Sasuke. Leave, I will speak with you later," Madara ordered leaving no room for question. Sasuke stomped

out of the room, slamming the door behind him, Madara sighed, "What am I going to do with that boy," he muttered

before turning to me, his eyes softened as they landed on my wrist, "It's broken," he observed. I nodded while I cradled

it with my good hand, "How did he get in here? Don't you have your houseplant patrolling to make sure I don't escape?

or that others don't come in here and harm me?" I asked.

Madara stared blankly at me, "I did not think you would try to escape," he stated simply. "You trust me that much?" I

asked in surprise. "It is not a matter of trust. It is a matter of intelligence. You are smart enough to know that there is a

seal on your necklace and that you don't know if it has any types of limitations. For all you know you could step out of

this room and it will kill you slowly and painfully, that's why I didn't think you would try it," he stated. I shook my head, then

gently lifted my arm up, "Can I?" I asked tilting my head. Madara tilted his head, "I don't know. Can you?" he shot back.

"May I please have some chakra so I may heal my wrist that your subordinate broke because of your negligence?" I

asked sweetly.

Madara laughed, "I really do like you Sakura-san. You amuse me so," he stated before he was suddenly in front of

me, I noticed that his movements were slower lately and before I could think about it I asked, "What's wrong?" Madara

froze, "What do you mean?" he asked. "You're slower than normal, I can actually track your movements," I replied.

Madara stared at me comtemplateively, "Sakura, I have not been injured, nor am I any slower then usual. I think you are

just becoming accustomed to my speed," he stated slowly. It took a few seconds for that to sink in, "That's anatomically

impossible... unless I have some sort of Kekkai Genkai or a doujutsu," I reasoned. "Do you?" he asked. "Not that I

know of," I replied with a shrug.

Madara stared at me, "Tobi thinks we should check!" he said before he leaned forward until his mask hit my

forehead and I saw him narrow his eyes and stare intently into mine, after about 5 mintues of this I bonked him on the

head with my good hand, "Stop that. Now, please release my chakra so I can heal my wrist, it is very painful," I stated.

"The only thing Tobi saw is that Sakura-chan has very pretty eyes!" Tobi gushed before he leaned forward and lightly

tapped the forehead of his mask against my own forehead, "Sakura-chan, Tobi wants to ask you a question before Ma-

chan takes over again," he began. "Um... okay?" I said confused.

Madara/Tobi gently grabbed the necklace and stared at it before looking back up at me, "Have you ever seen an

immortal flower?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion, "No... Tobi, you're acting weirder than usual," I replied. Tobi's

eyes looked up at me and I saw a gentle and caring person inside of them, there was also something else, it was small

but slowly growing, I just couldn't see what it was. Tobi blinked then leaned back so he was sitting up straight, then he

gently grabbed a lock of my hair and tugged on it softly, "Tobi thinks Sakura-chan should grow her hair out. It would look

really pretty if it was long," he stated.

"Sakura," Madara's deeper voice said suddenly. "Yes?" I asked watching him as he reached behind me and touched the seal,

"Heal yourself then go back to sleep," he stated before he got up and starting walking towards the bathroom. I frowned then got to

work on fixing my wrist, "Oh and Sakura?" he said as he stopped in the doorway, I looked over at him, "I'm sorry," he muttered before

the door closed.


	7. Thank you

**A.N. Thank you Black Wolf Lady for reviewing my story :3 I updated as fast as I could just for you! Longest one so far...**

Chapter 7

I sat up against the headboard and tried to wait for him to come back out of the bathroom but apparently my

body was more tired than I had thought and I quickly found myself yawning and trying to force myself to stay awake,

unfortunately I was loosing, so by the time he came out of the bathroom I was fast asleep.

I mentally cursed when I realized that I had fallen asleep before he had came out of the bathroom, I sighed then

sat up and stretched, I heard a noise to my right and turned to see someone's back facing me. I slowly and

carefully leaned forward to see who it was **Stop being stupid, you know who it is** Inner said rolling her eyes

before she went back to sleep. I slowly leaned over him to see if he had his mask on, I put a hand to my mouth in

shock at his peaceful face, he looked so peaceful and young and even more handsome. I watched as he

shifted and his bangs fell forward onto his face, I reached forward and gently pushed his bangs out of his face, then

his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

I stayed calm and watched as his eyes slowly opened and he looked up at me, "Do you need something?" he

asked, his voice rough from sleep. My stomach flipped, my heart rate picked up and I blushed, "N-No," I stuttered

trying to pull my wrist back. Suddenly I found myself on my back and Madara on top of me, "Sakura. Tell me

something," he started as he pushed my legs apart with his knee, "Why is it that you will say you don't want me,

then you're either touching me or when I touch you you react?" he asked, "Maybe you are just confused? Maybe I

should help you make up your mind," he continued before leaning down and latching onto my neck. **What is he? **

**Some kind of super hot vampire?** Inner asked, "I-It's hard for a-any female to resist s-someone like you," I

muttered.

Madara froze, "What do you mean?" he asked. I blushed harder, me and my big mouth I thought angrily, Madara

grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "What do you mean Sakura?" he asked. "W-Well... um, you're

handsome... a-and you have a confidence a-around you that attracts women... and like most Uchiha's you are just

n-naturally some kind of sex god... and-" I started to rant before he cut me off with his lips against mine. "I'm

naturally a sex god eh?" Madara muttered as his hands traveled across my body, "I think that's an understatement

that you're about to learn," he finished before my shirt suddenly disappeared. I gasped as he started kissing his

way down my neck towards my chest, "M-Madara," I stuttered in embarrasment.

Madara glared at my bra like it was the worst enemy he'd ever met, "I told you that these things are just a

nuisance," he stated before he reached for it. I blushed then grabbed his hands, "Sakura. I have stopped a war that

I've been planning for many years, I saved you from dying in the bath, I saved you from Sasuke, I've fed you and

cared for you. I did it all for you. All I ask in return is this," he said gently. **Sakura Haruno! I am surprised at you! **

**Let him have his fun** Inner stated. Hey! You're the one who was saying no! I replied whacking her on the head.

Inner bonked me on the head, **Saku, you've stopped his evil plan in its track. You've changed him and **

**given him new views, you've saved your friends, family, and the other villages, you saved Naruto. And **

**as much as I hate to say it, if he hadn't saved you from Sasuke then you'd either be dead, or worse** Inner

said.

I sat there quietly before I looked up at Madara and smiled, I released his hands and slid my right hand up his

arm, then his shoulder, until I reached his head, then I ran my finger through his hair, "Madara. You've done so

much for me, I think I've been a little ungrateful lately. I've never once said thank you..." I began before I pulled his

head forward and kissed him. Madara carressed my sides before he pulled me up to a sitting position, I pulled

away, "Would you consider this as a thank you?" I asked. Madara pulled off my bra quickly, "Yes," he replied

watching me closely. I smiled nervously before I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, I froze when I saw his body, "See

something you like?" he asked playfully. I blushed, "Yes," I replied before I ran my hand down his well sculpted

body, Madara made a strangled noise as my hand traveled farther south.

Suddenly Madara's mouth covered my right breast while his left hand played with the other one, I looked down

with a blush and froze at the devilish look in his eyes, I felt my lower half start to heat up and I blushed even more

before Madara pushed me up against the headboard, "M-Mada-" I started before his right hand ran up my inner

thigh and I gasped. "You're getting hot Sakura," Madara said seductively as he leaned back and his hand came

close to my core. Madara switched to my other breast while his left hand slid down to help his right hand slowly pull

my pants down, I closed my legs after he pulled away then pulled my pants off and threw them behind him, "Tsk tsk

Sakura," he scolded lightly with a naughty smirk before he pried my legs apart and slipped back in between them.

I could feel my heart rate pick up and I started to hyperventilate, I bit my lip to try and calm my nerves, "Calm

down Sakura. I will be gentle, just relax. As an intelligent, high-ranking medic nin as yourself you should know that

relaxing is the best thing to do," he stated softly as he caressed my face. **Yeah Saku. It helps if you relax, it **

**makes it easier for us to get used to his size, no doubt he's probably huge** Inner said with a perverted tone.

I blushed shut up Inner I told her before she started muttering something about sizes, I blushed harder, "Can we

continue my dear blossom?" Madara asked. I blinked then looked up at him, "Oh! Um.. y-yeah... could I um... lay

down? It's uncomfortable against this headboard," I replied.

I didn't even get to finish before I found myself laying down with a soft pillow behind my head, "You should have

said you were uncomfortable," he said slightly angrily, I could tell that he wasn't angry at me. I smiled sweetly at

him, "It's okay Madara," I stated softly as I ran my hands through his short hair, "Whatever happened to your long

hair? In all the stories you had long hair," I muttered. "It was cut in my fight against the fourth Hokage, so I decided

to cut it completely. Hmm... thinking about that day, you would have been only a few months old at the time," he

said in thought. I punched him in embarassment, "Don't say that! It makes you sound like a pedophile!" I

exclaimed. Madara laughed, "But it's true, you are so young," he replied quietly as he played with my hair. "It

doesn't matter! Now, are you going to do me or not?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Madara's eyes locked onto mine and I saw them slowly darken while he smirked, "Oh, I definitely will. Just

refrain from asking any questions until we are done or I might ruin the mood with my pedophileness," he joked

before my panties suddenly disappeared and I saw a pair of black pants go flying. I blushed then looked back up

at him, "Would you like to take a look?" he asked with a wicked smirk. I blushed and felt myself getting wet at the

thought, I gulped then slowly looked down and nearly passed out, **I KNEW IT!** Inner yelled as I stared at his huge

member, "U-U-Ummmmm... is t-that gunna f-f-fit?" I asked with a deep blush. Madara leaned down to whisper in

my ear, "If it doesn't then we'll just have to stretch you until it does."

I blushed even more, "You need to relax my dear, I do not wish to hurt you," he said before I felt him getting

closer. "Oh... um... d-don't you have to prepare me first?" I asked. Madara chuckled, "You've already done that for

me," he replied. "What?" I asked in surprise. "You have no idea just how wet you are do you?" he teased. I nearly

fainted right there and then but Madara gave me a quick kiss, "Don't faint on me now Sakura. Don't worry so much,

I have this covered, all you need to do is relax and sit back and enjoy it," he stated before I felt his member at my

entrance. I tried to calm myself to no avail, the more I tried to calm down the more I started to worry and get even

more stressed, suddenly Madara made an amused noise and I looked up at him, "So does this mean you've seen

all my members now?" he joked.

I giggled then suddenly felt him slam into me, I froze then screamed in pain, Madara slowly kissed my neck,

"Shhh. It's okay, you're alright. Just calm down and relax and you'll get used to it," he said soothingly as he wiped

the tears that fell from my eyes. "Mad-d-dara..." I cried. "Shh... I know blossom, I know. Just try to relax okay?" he

tried again, "Will it calm you if I tell you what happened to your friends?" he asked quietly. I froze then looked up at

him quickly, "Madara! You didn't! After you promised?" I asked angrily. "No, I didn't harm them Sakura. I went to

the daimyos as you said and told them that I would end the war if they named me as emporer, if not then I would kill

then, they immediately agreed and quickly wrote up the documents and had them leaglized, then they announced it

to your kages and the war ended right then and there. Naruto however was a little harder to please, apparently

after I had left after speaking with the copy nin they got the news that I had taken you and the blond wasn't happy

with me. He demanded that I return you, and I admit that I purposefully riled him up after, but I did not harm him.

Then some loud, annoying blond female that wears more purple than Orochimaru did, came up and called you a

terrible name. I would have killed her right on the spot if I hadn't promised that I wouldn't harm your friends," Madara

explained with a frown.

I stared at him in shock before I started laughing uncontrolably, Madara pouted, "T-That's Ino-pig! Most likely

she called me forehead girl," I replied. Madara put his hand over my mouth, "Don't say that! You have a wonderful

forehead!" he stated, "You're forehead is so wide and charming, it makes me feel like kissing it," he finished

before he kissed my forehead. I got a flashback of my genin days when I had a crush on Sasuke and I daydreamed

that he would do the same. My eyes started watering and I hugged him tightly, "Thank you," I said with a smile,

before I chuckled uncomfortably, "Um... speaking of thank you's, I think I'm ready to start showing you how thankful I

am," I added sheepishly.

Madara smiled then I hissed when I felt him pull out, he just glanced at me before he slammed back into me. I

gasped in pain then he slowly continued, after the third or fourth time I started feeling different, there was no more

pain and I started to feel uncomfortable with the slow pace, I looked up at him, "Can you go faster?" I asked.

Madara nodded then I felt him speed up, then he grabbed my right leg and draped it over his waist, I felt an insane

amount of pleasure when he thrusted back in and I moaned then wrapped my arms around him. I realized that the

more Madara pounded into me the more a tension started to build up inside of me, "Madara?" I asked hoping to

get his attention. Right away he answered, "Yes Sakura?" he replied. **Tell him what you want! Don't be shy, or **

**I'll talk over!** Inner warned.

Madara hit a spot that nearly sent me over the edge that instant, I gasped and panted before I yelled, "Harder!"

"As you wish," was his answer before he did as I asked. I felt the tension building and building until it started to

become uncomfortable, I was panting and hot and didn't know what to do, I looked up at Madara for the answer

and noticed that he looked like he was in the same predicament. "M-Ma-ah!" I screamed when he hit a very

sensitive spot, the tension kept building and I felt like I was going to explode, my eyes started watering and I

looked up at him in confusion. Madara noticed my pitiful state then leaned forward, "Come my beautiful blossom,"

he ordered and suddenly my body exploded. I screamed his name as loud as I could and my back arched up and

pressed against him.

I felt liquid shoot into me but paid no attention to it as I gasped for breath and blinked the stars out of my eyes, I

looked up at Madara and smiled weakly, he leaned down and laid his forehead on top of mine, "You're welcome,"

he stated, "By the way. That's the best thank you I've ever received," he added. I laughed tiredly, "Ma-" I started

before I tried to move my body but found that I couldn't move a muscle, which I was completely fine with, "Go to

sleep Saku, we can talk in the morning," he stated as he pulled out of me and rolled off then hugged me tightly to

him before he covered us up with a light blanket. I nodded then turned and curled into him before I quickly

succumbed to the darkness.


End file.
